Fanlair
The Fanlair is an abandoned water tower where Fanboy and Chum Chum made it their home, located on top of a green building. It's made out of wood and has a yellow/green-ish door shaped like Fanboy's head/emblem. The walls are brown and the roof is pink. It has a pink staircase and a purple and green cabin-like elevator that the boys use to go down to the street. The windows are round and puffed out to look like bubbles. Most things in the Fanlair are shaped like Fanboy's head/emblem. Inside The Fanlair inside closely resembles a tree house interior. The walls and floors are made of wood. The roof is pink, and the staircases are pink and red. There is a purple door in the roof leading up to the rooftop area. Living Room The living room is most seen in the Fanlair. It has a green couch with Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads on it. There is a blue rug and television in font of it. Above the television are three yellow shelves where the boys keep their toys. To the right of the television are large cabinets with Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads. Fanboy's purple closet is larger than Chum Chum's orange one. Behind the couch is the bedroom slide. Between the couch are elevators that the boys use to visit the apartment building below. Each elevator has a red lever. To the right of Fanboy's closet is a green door curtain with blue patches that Fanboy uses to hide the door sometimes. Bedroom The bedroom is where the boys sleep, after a long day of being themselves. Fanboy's bed is purple with his green name on the front and his green head at the part. It has blue blankets with his logo and a white pillow. Chum Chum's bed is orange with his yellow name on the front and his yellow head at the part. It has green blankets with his logo and an orange pillow. Behind the beds are various posters of superheroes including Man-Arctic. Between the beds is a green night table. On it is a red rocket nightlight and two alarm clocks that look like Fanboy and Chum Chum. Yellow shelves are located next to the beds. A blue and white striped boat mirror with grey gears is located near the shelf near Fanboy's bed. In front of the beds is a lime green slide that leads to the living room. Bathroom The bathroom is located down a little from the bedroom, inside a large, cabin like hut. It has brown walls, a pink ceiling, and a yellow floor. There are two light blue bathtubs with Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads respectively, and shower curtains (purple for Fanboy, orange for Chum Chum). There is a pink rug in the middle of the room, a shampoo dispenser shaped like Fanboy's head with green shampoo between the tubs, and a light blue toilet to the right of the tubs. Silver shelves are located above the toilet. To the left of the tubs are two light blue sinks with mirrors shaped like Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads respectively. Kitchen .]] The kitchen is where Fanboy and Chum Chum make their meals. It has a light blue refrigerator with yellow handles and stickers shaped like Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads, a lime green stove with silver handles, and a table shaped like two blue and green game stations. it has two square chairs (one brown and red, the other beige and light blue) and a round, brown and orange chair. There is a light blue wall with a purple door and a window to the left of the tables, with a blue sign reading "KITCHEN" above it. Below the table is a purple rug. There is also a light blue sink where the boys wash their hands. To the right of the tables are three puffed-out round windows with brown shelves in front of them. One window is shaped like a porthole with a green lining. Roof The roof area is where Fanboy and Chum Chum go to see across the whole Galaxy Hills. It is pink with yellow domes and silver chimneys. There is a purple round door with a yellow lining that leads visitors to it. In the middle is a red antenna. There is also a pink balcony with a purple flag. The roof is seen during the theme song, where the kids sing and dance together on the roof. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum